Summer Soundtrack
by Fashion Roadki11
Summary: It was a cruel summer...until a song pushes two enemies together. What emerges is an interesting end to summer full of love, fun, and a soundtrack! Dasey.


**Summer Soundtrack  
**

* * *

YES! I know that the title is incredibly long!

The heat inspired me to write some summer-themed fanfics.

It's 5:29 PM, the air conditioning is currently BROKEN , and it's 107 degrees.

Today was officially the last day anyone is going to school, and summer can now begin!

This Life With Derek fanfic will be a Dasey, of course!

Oh and I don't know how summers are in Canada… so forgive me if I'm wrong! :

Anyways! Let the story begin!

* * *

**Chapter One --  
**

**The End and the Beginning**

Casey would have never guessed that she would spend the last of her summer with the bane of her existence, and actually have fun. Here she was, lying under the boardwalk on a blanket with none other than Derek Venturi. His arms were calming and refreshing around her waist as she sat in between his legs. Every once in a while, he would lean into her and whisper song lyrics into her ear. It was something they had picked up throughout the last weeks of summer. They thought it would be interesting to come up with a soundtrack for their terrible yet wonderful summer, especially considering the fact that none of this would have happened if not for a specific song…

Casey was sitting on her front lawn during the first week of August, reading one of her favorite magazines and listening to the radio, when her mind started to wander. She thought of how her summer was terrible, considering Emily was going to Hawaii with her family and Max would be visiting family all summer. To add to the already depressing state of things, this summer was unusually hot. Casey had heard on the radio that the temperature would reach all-time highs, and she could feel the terrible heat sinking in. '_Damn global warming,'. _She thought to herself. She had forgotten that she was listening to the radio until something the DJ said caught her attention. "Now to all you teens out there suffering this summer--this one's for you. It's Bananarama with CRUEL SUMMER." The song started playing and she couldn't help but dance and sing along to the song. She felt it was written for her. "…The city is crowded, My friends are away and I'm on my own. It's too hot to handle so I got to get up and go! It's cruel, cruel summer. Leaving me here on my own. It's a cruel, cruel summer…." When she got to a certain part, she heard someone behind her singing "You're not the only one." She stopped singing and turned around to see Derek leaning against the wall, looking very amused.

"Ugh, Derek. You can say your snide remark and just go." Casey sat back in her chair and picked up her magazine again. "What makes you think I was going to say a snide remark?" Derek smirked when Casey looked back at him with disbelief. "Do you really think I don't know you, Derek Venturi?! Of course I do. If I hadn't said anything, you would have made some stupid remark about how no one wants to see my huge fat self dancing around and that I'm lucky I didn't make you throw up. Am I right or am I right?" By now, the heat and disappointments of summer had gotten to Casey and she had decided to take it out on the closest person. "Geez, someone's on their rag." Derek started to turn around when he heard Casey scoff, "Fuck off, Derek." Derek stopped in his tracks and started to walk towards Casey's chair. "Did you just tell me to 'fuck off'? Since when do you use dirty language? You're completely against that. Didn't you say it's vulgar and absolutely not the behavior of someone with class?" he said mockingly. Casey ignored him so he sighed and walked away. But not before yelling back, "You AREN'T the only one, Case. It's a cruel summer for ME, too."

A couple hours later, Casey walked into Derek's room, where he was sitting and listening to his iPod. "What do you mean?" she asked softly. He pulled out an earphone and asked, "What?" Casey closed his door and said loudly, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" When Derek looked confused, she continued, "You said you're having a cruel summer too." Realization appeared on his face and he shrugged. "Most of the guys are away for the summer. Even Sam is away on vacation. There's no one to hang out with, I'm bored out of my mind, and the air conditioning is broken. I think I can officially say that I'm having a cruel summer." he answered. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Casey walked over to his bed, shyly. Once again, Derek shrugged and said, "It's alright. Not like I'm not used to it."

"Yeah, but you didn't deserve it this time. You didn't do anything." Casey looked at him, apologetically.

Derek smiled and asked her, "Wanna hang out?"

Casey instantly brightened and answered, "Duh! But wait...what is there to do? It's almost 8."

Derek chuckled. "We don't have curfews. Let's go dancing. I know of this really cool club that they let in people under 18. As long as we don't drink and there's no trouble, they won't bust you for it."

"DANCING? Heck yes! Let me go get ready." Casey ran out of Derek's room and came back a half hour later looking beautiful.

"Woah, Case. You make me look like crap." Derek laughed. She was wearing a simple but form-fitting red dress and natural makeup but she looked more beautiful than most girls he knew. Casey laughed as well, and followed him out the door and into the car. On their way to the club, Derek turned on the radio and "Summer in the City" by the Lovin' Spoonful started to play.

Hot town, summer in the city  
Back of my neck getting dirty and gritty  
Been down, isn't it a pity  
Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city

All around, people looking half dead  
Walking on the sidewalk, hotter than a match head

But at night it's a different world  
Go out and find a girl  
Come-on come-on and dance all night  
Despite the heat it'll be alright

And babe, don't you know it's a pity  
That the days can't be like the nights  
In the summer, in the city  
In the summer, in the city

Cool town, evening in the city  
Dressing so fine and looking so pretty  
Cool cat, looking for a kitty  
Gonna look in every corner of the city  
Till I'm wheezing like a bus stop  
Running up the stairs, gonna meet you on the rooftop

But at night it's a different world  
Go out and find a girl  
Come-on come-on and dance all night  
Despite the heat it'll be alright

And babe, don't you know it's a pity  
That the days can't be like the nights  
In the summer, in the city  
In the summer, in the city

Hot town, summer in the city  
Back of my neck getting dirty and gritty  
Been down, isn't it a pity  
Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city

All around, people looking half dead  
Walking on the sidewalk, hotter than a match head

But at night it's a different world  
Go out and find a girl  
Come-on come-on and dance all night  
Despite the heat it'll be alright

And babe, don't you know it's a pity  
That the days can't be like the nights  
In the summer, in the city  
In the summer, in the city

Casey smiled at Derek, and asked softly, "You lookin' for a kitty, cool cat?" Derek looked at her strangely. "Haven't you noticed most of the music popping up when we're together tends to go along with whatever's happening. It's like a soundtrack for our summer." she continued. "Hmm, hadn't thought of that. No, I'm not looking for a kitty. But you're right. We have a summer soundtrack together." He laughed, amused. "Hey...we're actually getting along." Casey grinned and turned to look out the window. Derek didn't answer because of all the thoughts running through his head...


End file.
